Serenity Struggles With YouTube.com/Transcript
Serenity Struggles With YouTube.com - Transcript Serenity: Hello, everyone! I'm Joey's sister, Serenity! Tristan: And I'm her boyfriend! Serenity: What? Tristan: I mean her friend! Who just happens to be a boy... friend. Serenity: Okay... Anyway, I've just finished having my eye operation, and I've decided to celebrate by reading some of your comments! I'm sure they'll help cheer me up! Tristan: And then were going on a date! Serenity: Who keeps talking? Tristan: It's me, Tristan! Serenity: Oh. I didn't even know you were here. Tristan: I've been watching you while you were asleep. Serenity: Um... shall we have the first comment? Tristan: Anything for you, my love. Serenity: This one says: [ Why is Bakura continually picked on? He has a vital role to the series... sort of. Alright, he's cute. That should count for something! -LonelyDemon ] Serenity: Um... Tristan, I can't read it. Tristan: Why not? Serenity: Well, I have these bandages over my eyes. Tristan: ...So? Serenity: So, I can't read! Tristan: Don't worry, darling. I'll read it to you! Serenity: You are so creepy. Tristan: Does that mean I'm hot? Why is Bakura continually picked on? He has a vital role to the series... sort of. Alright, he's cute. That should count for something! Serenity: Who's Bakura? He sounds hot. Tristan: Well, he's not. He's hideous. I'm twice as good looking as he is. Serenity: Could you introduce me to him? Tristan: Um... look, another comment! [ If I laugh when I see a small child crying in pain does that make me a bad person? -dy3h4k3r5 ] Tristan: Tristan is such a sweet person. You should go out with him! Serenity: Is that really what it says? Tristan: Yes! I'm definitely not making it up! Serenity: Well, I don't want to answer that one. Tristan: Okay, my precious. We'll do a different one. [ Hmm. The scenery keeps changing. -ZenOfThunder ] Tristan: Hmm. The scenery keeps changing. Serenity: What's that guy talking about, Tristan? Tristan: I have no idea. Serenity: Aren't there any comments about my brother Joey? Tristan: Here's one! It says: [ GO TO HELL YOU PREJUDICE BASTARD! -tomek200 ] Tristan: Joey thinks you should definitely go out with Tristan. And maybe even marry him. Serenity: I want you to leave. Tristan: What!?!?! Serenity: You heard me. Get out of here! Tristan: But I'm your lover! Serenity: I may be blind, but I'm not desperate. Tristan: Fine, I'm going to go kill the President! That will make you love me! Serenity: I wish my big brother Joey were here. He'd help me read the comments. Yugi: Hey Serenity, whats up? Serenity: Hey Yugi! Could you help me? Yugi: Sure! Do you need me to read these comments for you? Serenity: Oh, thank you. Yugi: This one says: [ Yugi's a really sweet person. You should go out with him~!:) -Safty ] YUGI: Yugi's a really sweet person. You should go out with him! Serenity: Okay, I've had enough of this. Get the hell out of here! YUGI: But that's what it says! Serenity: Get out! Geez! Can't anybody help me read these comments without flirting with me? Yami Bakura: I'll help you. Serenity: Hello! You sound like a nice person! Yami Bakura: Prepare to be very disappointed. This comment says: [ lmfao cRAZY -Legendian ] Yami Bakura: Since your eyesight is failing, do you ever wonder if God is punishing you for something? Serenity: I-Is that really what it says? Yami Bakura: Now, why would I make that up? Serenity: You seem like a real jerk, but your accent is hot! You wanna go on a date? Yami Bakura: No thanks, I already have dinner plans. Ready, Marik? Serenity: It figures, all the good ones are taken. Y-SERENITY